Momentos
by xeonice
Summary: Pensamientos de Fate en diferentes situaciones durante la serie.NanoFate,por fin cap 3 u.uU
1. Vida y Encuentro

_**Sumary:**_ _Pensamientos de Fate en diferentes situaciones durante la serie. NanoFate_

_Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

_**Momentos

* * *

**

Fate Testarossa Hallaown

* * *

_Vida y encuentro_

Mi vida comienza gracias a Precia Okaa-san y la lamentable pérdida de su verdadera hija, Alicia.

Esa mujer tan amable, que por su misma amabilidad se ha dejado caer en lo más profundo de la oscuridad, convirtiéndose en una persona que hace lo imposible por revivir a su ser más querido, pero obteniendo como resultado a mí, Fate Testarossa que a pesar de tener la misma apariencia que mi hermana y sus recuerdos más preciados, no soy como ella, provocando la ira de mi madre la cual conlleva tanta tristeza que realmente arruinará mi vida en cierto modo.

Soy un ser humano a pesar de no haber nacido como tal, pero por ese simple motivo y muchos más, Okaa-san sólo me ve como su herramienta para lograr su cometido, capturar las Jewel Seed y revivir a Alicia.

Aunque no me tratase de la manera más adecuada, aunque no me dé ni una sola muestra de cariño, yo la amo porque no importa lo que pase ella siempre será mi madre.

Mi misión solo consistía en capturar dichos objetos, pero una piedra se atravesó en mi camino…

Recuerdo que en el planeta Tierra un ser vivo activó el poder de la Semilla de la Joya, por lo tanto fui a extraerla pero una maga apareció de pronto, defendiendo a lo que se había convertido en un gato gigante por la energía de la Jewel Seed.

Por como peleaba note que era una novata con solo gran potencial, así que la derrote rápidamente pero como consecuencia de esto quedó inconsciente. No sé que me pasó en ese momento, pero algo me intrigó de esa chica de cabello cobrizo, que al parecer tenía mi misma edad. Ni siquiera yo puedo describir lo que me produjo el verle, pero decidí no darle importancia y me fui del lugar.

He cruzado muchos enfrentamientos con ella posteriormente, pero aunque me dijo su motivo de recolectar las Joya Semilla, no comprendo porqué de alguna manera intentaba dialogar conmigo sabiendo que no se arreglarían las cosas de esa forma.

Intentaba acercarse, aunque yo en ese tiempo era como una barrera en la cual no se permitía en ingreso de nada ni nadie, pero ella terminó siendo una excepción.

Luego, por unas malditas dudas que tenia al estar con ella, tuve que sufrir mucho debido a que mi madre me castigaba por no cumplir su cometido.

Sus latigazos tal vez eran desgarradores, pero no comprendí porque en un momento que me lastimaba luego de volver con 4 piezas de la Lost Logia pensé en la maga blanca y mi mente se quedo vacía. Una imagen de ella dio paso en mi mente, causando que extrañamente no me arrepintiera de no lastimarla aunque provocara el enojo de Okaa-san.

Hice el intento de obedecerle, de no cometer el mismo error, unos días después tuve mi última batalla contra la maga blanca.

En un movimiento luego de utilizar una atadura para inmovilizarla, use mi ataque más poderoso, el Photon Lancer; Phalanx Shift.

La ataqué con toda mi magia, pero a pesar de estar luchando realmente enserio en ese momento, no pude evitar cerrar mis ojos fuertemente para no ver como quedaría luego de eso. Algo así como una punzada en mi pecho sentí.

Aquella terminó siendo mi primera derrota, percibí como aquella niña cambió desde nuestro primer encuentro. La novata de sólo gran potencial me venció, pero no era el simple hecho de ganar o perder, sino que cabe recordar la existencia de mi madre.

Fui capturada por la Administración de Espacio-Tiempo junto con Arf, mi familiar.

Esa chica y lo que era su amigo estaban allí también, no importa lo que pasamos, ella siempre fue gentil conmigo y permanecía junto a mí.

Luego tuve que presenciar algo terrible, el arresto de mi madre, quien me terminó confesando todo lo que pensaba de mí y de la forma más cruel.

Por un monitor yo la veía, a ella y al cuerpo de Alicia… Me dijo que sólo era una muñeca que creó y que ya no me necesitaba por lo que no deseaba que existiera más.

Mis oídos no daban crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, Okaa-san dijo que me odiaba! Pero, ¡si yo siempre la he amado! (y hasta ahora sigo con lo mismo) ¡e intente cumplir con todo lo que me decía!, sin embargo ella no sentía lo mismo. Nunca le importé, nunca le interesé, ni siquiera un poco. Tanto era el dolor que sentí en ese momento terminé desmayándome.

Desperté en una cama y a mi lado estaba otro monitor pero más pequeño, del cual observaba como luchaban la maga blanca, su compañero y Arf. Reflexioné sobre las actitudes que tuvieron conmigo, me sentí muy triste recordar también lo sucedido con mi madre. Mi dispositivo Bardiche fue el que me ayudó a darme el empujón para ir a luchar al lugar de los hechos, el Jardín del Tiempo, lo que se suponía era mi hogar…

Los ayudé, y finalmente me encontré con mi madre que intentaba huir a Alhazred para reconstruir su vida y la de Alicia. La detuve diciéndole que no importaba que no me quisiera como su hija, yo la protegería de todo porque es mí madre. Se río en mi cara. No le importó mis sentimientos, de esta manera se fue a un pozo sin fondo donde se suponía que encontraría el lugar donde cumpliría sus sueños.

Luego de ese incidente me realizaron un juicio en el cual trataron mi situación y decidieron que trabajara para el Asura, después debía irme pero decidí que antes de ello vería a la maga blanca.

Mi despedida se realizó en un puente de su planeta, ella llegaba alegre y sonrojada y no pude evitar sentirme igual. No comprendía lo que me pasaba, pero estar a su lado me hacia feliz y estaba nerviosa, mi corazón latía fuerte pero igualmente me sentía cómoda.

Era un mar de sensaciones que aparecían de golpe, como bien le dije a ella: 'No puedo decir lo que siento en este momento, pero estoy feliz'

Era extraño sentir tantas cosas tan rápido, estaba triste pero contenta a la vez, porque sabía que debería realizar un largo viaje pero ella esperanzada me preguntó si nos volveríamos a ver. Le conteste que sí. Además, el motivo de verla era darle la respuesta a su pregunta, de que si quería ser su amiga. Con dificultad le dije que creía que podía, pero que no sabia que es lo que debía hacer. Y ella simplemente me dijo: 'Volverse amigo de alguien es muy simple, solo llámale por su nombre'.

Siguiente a eso me dijo el suyo, y que solamente le diga Nanoha. Lo hice y aunque con duda pronuncié su nombre, luego me sentía con una cierta dicha en mi interior y pude repetirlo nuevamente, pero más tranquila. Ella sin más se puso a llorar, de la alegría que sentía supongo. Entonces descubrí que cuando vez llorar a alguien querido también te pones triste. Sentía calidez en mis mejillas, pero hice caso omiso a ello.

Repentinamente me abrazo y sin poder hacer más le correspondí, prometiéndole que regresaría, que la llamaría por su nombre y que la protegería siempre…

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

**_Bueno aquí tienen mi primer fic, tanto leer me tenia que cansar de ser zángano no? xD  
criticas constructivas, reviews, alientos, consejos, dinero, todo es aceptable xD

Pienso hacer este fic BASTANTE largo y aunque ahora seguramente no les guste porque me comento el anime tal cual u_uU les aseguro que hay variaciones, por ejemplo:

Hare la parte del instituto bien Kawaiii xD

Y la vida de Fate con Nanoha junto con Vivio =D

Perdonen es que me dormí a las 5 de la mañana hoy por estrés y demás, y justo a esa hora estaba sentimental y se me ocurria toda la parte del instituto pero no la escribi!!! Igual ya tengo idea de cómo va a ser pero no les voy a decir nada xD

Que suerte que tanto anime y amigos de habla mexicano neutro se me pego xD porque soy de Argentina y el idioma esta todo deformado xD

Bueno bsitos y gracias por leer esto hasta ahora! =D

**x****eonice**

**EDIT: 2/12/08 modifico las faltas de ortografía y algunas palabras que FanFiction me comio xD**


	2. Nueva Vida, Nueva Batalla

Bueno actualizo, algo pronto no? xD mi cabezita anda loka jeje aviso que ahora pondré un resumen de la segunda temporada y nuevamente desde el punto de vista de Fate.

_Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen._

_

* * *

Nueva Vida, Nueva Batalla_

Luego de esa triste despedida, a pesar de estar físicamente lejos, la siento a mi lado.

Ya pasaron 6 meses, pero en lo que parecía un día normal, ocurrió una emergencia. Junto con Arf y Yuuno me dirigí al lugar de los hechos, el cual lamentablemente era el mundo de Nanoha. La llamé telepáticamente, sin embargo, no me respondió. Por suerte mantuve mi tranquilidad hasta que finalmente la localicé, estaba herida y una niña de barrera y cabello rojizos mantenían en alto a lo que se supone era su dispositivo inteligente y en forma de martillo. Rápidamente tomé con fuerza a Bardiche y detuve un golpe que iba dirigido a mi amiga de ojos violáceos, a la vez que el ''chico-hurón'' se ubicaba al lado de ella.

Mientras Scrya se encargaba de sanar a Nanoha, me ocupé de luchar contra la pequeña guerrera. En un momento casi la vencía, pero otra enemiga mayor que la otra apareció y logró atacarme de tal manera que fui arrojada hasta un edificio de allí fuertemente. Bardiche estaba dañado, pero usé su función de recuperación y lo tuve como nuevo en unos segundos.

Cuando volvía a la batalla volando, observé que Nanoha me miraba desde la terraza de otro edificio, preocupada. Al verla allí, aunque sea en ese momento, me alegré y le entregué una sonrisa sincera. Pero recordar que esas personas la habían lastimado mi rostro cambió a uno más serio y me concentré en la pelea.

Mi rival era la mujer que defendió a la pequeña pelirroja, esta tenía un cabello rosado y los ojos azul cielo, su dispositivo era en forma de espada y realmente era fuerte. Al notar que yo también lo era fue capaz de presentarse, su nombre era Signum y su compañero era Levaentine. Hice lo mismo, le dije mi nombre y el de mi arma. Luché con todas mis fuerzas, realmente me esforcé, pero mientras en un movimiento debía resistir la presión que ejercía contra mí; Nanoha no se quedó de brazos cruzados e intentó colaborar con Yuuno y Arf en la rotura de la barrera que creó el enemigo utilizando su mejor ataque, el Starlight Breaker. Allí fue cuando noté un golpe bajo para mí y que obviamente a Nanoha le dolió mucho más.

Una mano atravesaba su pecho y en ella sostenía su Linker Core, la fuente de energía de todo mago. Olvidé decir que junto con Signum, otra mujer y un familiar aparecieron.

A pesar de todo logró realizar su ataque destruyendo la barrera provocando la retirada de los guerreros. Me dirigí rápidamente a donde mi mejor amiga se encontraba inconsciente, la sostuve entre mis brazos y empecé a llorar. Me destrozaba el corazón verla en ese estado, tan deplorable.

Volvimos al Asura donde la examinaron y de paso curaron una herida que me provocó la guerrera pelirrosa en mi brazo, la cual notó Chrono cuando me lo crucé en un pasillo. Me dijo que era de esperarse de su parte que Nanoha y yo seamos tan temerarias, le pedí disculpas pero me dijo que no importaba y nos dirigimos hacia donde la persona que no veía hace tiempo se encontraba descansando.

El doctor terminó de observarla y cuando el hijo de la Almirante Lindy ingresó conmigo, este le dijo que debía comentarle algo, dejándome a solas con Nanoha. Me puse muy mal, un cargo de conciencia se apoderó de mí y por lo tanto no pude mirarla directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que a pesar de haberlos visto poco me agradaban cada vez más. Ella tenía una cara triste pero igualmente me nombró, causando que le conteste del mismo modo, solo diciendo su nombre y mirarla de frente. Ahí fue cuando su rostro se volvió más alegre mientras me entregaba una sonrisa de aquellas que la caracterizaban. Imité su gesto.

Me preguntó si estaba bien, y yo para no preocuparla le dije que sólo tenía un rasguño y queriendo disculparme y hacerme responsable por su estado comencé a hablar pero me interrumpió comentándome que se encontraba muy bien y llena de energía pero no resistí. Mis ojos empezaban a temblar, casi a punto de llorar a la vez que ella repetía mi nombre, pero en una de esas llamadas percibí que su voz decaía. Noté que se había levantado de la cama en la que estaba anteriormente y se estaba cayendo, por suerte mis reflejos fueron rápidos y logré tomarla de los hombros. Ella me confirmó lo evidente, que aún realmente no se encontraba bien, yo simplemente afirmé lo que me dijo. Puso un poco más firme su cuerpo y me dijo: 'Gracias por salvarme, Fate-chan. Estoy muy contenta de volver a verte.'Me sorprendí, no me esperaba aquella confesión y mi cara lo mostraba claramente. Le dije que yo también estaba contenta de verla. Después de decir eso me sentía mucho mejor que en un principio y sin querer me encontré apreciando esos bellos ojos llenos de sinceridad fijamente, entonces como si las dos compartiéramos el mismo pensamiento, nos abrazamos.

Dejando esa situación, mi vida en todo este tiempo había cambiado, y para bien. Estaba feliz con Arf, Nanoha, Chrono y todas las personas que conocí. Algo que me inquietaba entre esos cambios era que Lindy-san quería adoptarme, no, me adoptaría definitivamente. Pero todo no era color de rosa, ya que no debíamos olvidar el incidente de los cuatro guerreros que lucharon contra nosotros. Investigamos duramente y un día en un nuevo hogar ubicado en el mundo de Nanoha (ya que como las situaciones se daban allí, toda la Administración del Espacio-Tiempo decidió reparar el Asura y mientras tanto una base se estableció en ese planeta, mientras protegíamos a mi amiga) nos encontrábamos Chrono, Amy, Lindy-san, Arf, Nanoha y yo hablando del tema y descubrimos que eran los guardianes del Libro de la Oscuridad. Un objeto contenedor de Lost Logia y que aquellos guerreros con los que luchamos eran sólo programas, aplicaciones creadas por el libro para protegerlo, proteger a su nuevo amo y llenar las páginas de dicho objeto. Cuando Chrono me habló sobre la composición de nuestro enemigo no pude evitar preguntarle si eran como yo, Lindy-san rápidamente me contesto que no era verdad, que ellos a diferencia de mi en los registros que se tienen no hay evidencia alguna de que posean sentimientos y también me dijo que según los exámenes que me habían realizado, yo era un ser humano que solo nació de una manera diferente a los demás, pero aún así seguía siéndolo. Noté el enfado de ambos, me disculpé y seguí escuchando más datos sobre el tema.

Entonces al final de todo se dio la conclusión de que yo también debía tener una vida normal como la de Nanoha, entonces me transfirieron a la misma escuela (eso me enteré después) e invitamos a Arisa y a Suzuka a mi nuevo hogar. Era extraño porque aunque no nos hayamos visto nunca, de algún modo nos conocíamos ya que ellas vieron las video-cartas que le enviaba a Nanoha para no perder contacto con ella, a la vez que Lindy-san y yo realizábamos la misma acción.

Como siempre, Arf y Yuuno se transformaron en sus formas animales aunque a diferencia de otras veces, mi familiar 'estrenó' su forma de cachorro, y realmente se veía muy tierna.

La Almirante invitó a mis nuevas amigas a tomar un poco de té pero Nanoha recordó que sería buena idea hacer eso en el café Midoriya de su familia, todas aceptamos la propuesta y Lindy-san comentó que le gustaría visitar a los padres de mi amiga castaña.

La pasé muy bien pero algo más ocurrió ese día, y era que me entregaron el uniforme que utilizaría en la escuela primaria Seishou, donde estudiaba Nanoha.

Mientras tanto todos estos momentos felices para mí ocurrían, Bardiche y Raising Heart que habían sido gravemente heridos por los guardianes del Libro de la Oscuridad, se recuperaban en la Flota Interestelar.

Al día siguiente concurrí a la escuela, estaba muy nerviosa pero me sentía muy bien al saber que de esta manera podría permanecer más tiempo junto a Nanoha. Intente controlar mis nervios al ingresar al aula y me sorprendió que luego de presentarme ella (al igual que los demás allí) me estaba aplaudiendo, sonrojada y con otra de sus sonrisas encantadoras. Simplemente le sonreí y extrañamente me calme un poco. Cuando el descanso dio inicio, en unos segundos tenia una ronda de niños y niñas haciendo millones de preguntas, realmente me aturdí. Por suerte Arisa se metió entre ellos y les dijo que no deberían hacer tanto alboroto o me sentiría muy incómoda, _'realmente me leyó el pensamiento' _dije en mi mente. No me agradó tener que mentirles, pero no me quedaba otra opción, a ellos no podía decirles que era una niña proveniente de otro mundo, que poseía magia y demás, por lo tanto debía mantener en secreto mi vida personal.

Una vez terminada la clase Nanoha y yo fuimos a su casa, luego nos dirigimos directamente a su cuarto para poder charlar tranquilas.

Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue preguntarle que pensaba sobre las guerreras que custodian el Libro de la Oscuridad, me contestó que no fue rival para ellos y que sin motivo alguno la atacaron. Luego me preguntó si era verdad que hable con una de ellas, simplemente le dije que sí y que me había resultado muy misteriosa, también que no percibí malas intenciones. Nanoha me dijo que le gustaría saber que propósito las llevaba a involucrarse son ese tomo.

De pronto, una melancolía se introdujo en mi, diciéndole que: _'Cuando estas con motivos fuertes… no escuchas lo que tratan de decirte los demás' _por lo tanto lo comprendía a la perfección, ya que yo misma era así. Sin querer empecé a contarle todo lo que me llevó a hacer lo que sea por mi madre, como dejar mis dudas atrás; no darle importancia a los malos tratos que tenía conmigo; no contradecirla nunca ni pensar que estuviera equivocada, todo a causa del inmenso amor que le tenía que ni siquiera sus duras palabras me dañaban. Justo en ese momento la noté preocupada, y por eso corté mi profunda charla y para que no siguiera así le dije que contando mis sentimientos no ayudaría en nada y que si ella no hubiera aparecido yo nunca hubiera pensado en mí.

Me sonrió un poco, mientras yo la miraba fijamente. Aunque me había armado de valor para decirle simplemente eso, mi corazón estaba un poco acelerado y mis pupilas se movían ligeramente. Para no seguir en esa situación, continúe diciendo que no podía luchar contra alguien sin saber porque ellos lo hacen y que si Signum era como yo era antes no podría pelear. Al parecer le sorprendió todo lo que yo pensaba y solo me nombró, seguido a eso le dije que ella fue quien me lo enseñó, a tener un corazón fuerte.

Ella se avergonzó por lo que dije y por la expresión de su rostro me fue imposible evitar reírme. Al rato me fui de allí y me dirigí a mi casa, no me creía lo que yo misma le dije. Tuve el impulso de decirle mas pero lo que mi corazón me exigía mi boca no respondía. Entonces decidí que mi objetivo principal seria protegerla pero a pesar de haberlo ya prometido, esta vez me esforzaría aun más…

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

Bueno ahi deje el segundo capi de mi primer fic =)  
antes que nada aviso que este es la primer parte del resumen de la segunda temporada, no se pero como que me costo mas resumirla a diferencia de la otra y no queria perder lindos detalles  
entonces bueno nada, opinen jeje xD  
y como dije antes, se aceptan criticas constructivas, alientos, consejos, objetos de valor y demas... xD  
bsitos!

**xeonice**


	3. Nueva Vida, Nueva Batalla parte II

Nanoha tuvo que realizarse otro examen para chequear su estado actual, una vez salio me acerque a ella junto con Arf y Yuuno y le pregunte como le fue. Con su típica expresión de felicidad dijo _'¡Completamente recuperada!'_ y le respondí _'Completamente recuperados, aquí también'_ mientras nuestro amigo rubio y yo le enseñábamos a Bardiche y a Raising Heart, a la vez que estos brillaban.

Un momento después mientras el ojiverde establecía una conversación con Amy sobre nuestro regreso y el nuevo uso de los ya nombrados dispositivos, un aviso de alerta apareció.

Los cuatro fuimos transferidos al lugar donde la guerrera pelirroja y su familiar se encontraban siendo retenidos por un grupo de refuerzos gracias a una barrera impuesta por ellos.

Allí Chrono estaba presente y ya había atacado a los dos guardianes del Libro de la Oscuridad, sin hacerles el más mínimo daño. Nanoha y yo rápidamente activamos nuestros compañeros de batalla aunque las ambas quedamos realmente sorprendidas por notar grandes diferencias en ellos. Amy nos dijo que debíamos prestar mucha atención a sus indicaciones y que los llamáramos por sus nuevos nombres, Raising Heart Excellion y Bardiche Assault. Ambos ahora tenían instalado un nuevo sistema que integraba el Uso de Cartuchos que, según Amy, aceptaron para poder protegernos.

En un momento nuestra rival ojiazul nos dijo algo que nos aturdió pero que luego no cambió nuestro objetivo: _'Si eres emisario de la paz, no lleves una lanza'_. Seguido a eso, la mujer pelirrosa ingresó al campo de batalla y me miró desafiante.

Nanoha decidió pelear contra la niña, yo contra Signum y Arf contra el hombre de su misma especie. Junto con mi compañera de cabello cobrizo, dí la orden de Carga de Cartuchos, algo que el dispositivo de ella sugirió primero y que Bardiche y yo realizamos también.

Cada una estaba muy ocupada con su contrincante correspondiente, en mi caso los choques iban y venían con mucha rapidez. Luego de fuertes ataques, mi rival también ojiazul y yo detuvimos la pelea por un momento, cada una con una cortada hecha por la otra. Bardiche y yo fuimos alabados de fuertes, agradecimos e imitamos el gesto.

Luego de eso Signum habló…

'_Si no tuviera una misión que cumplir…'_ hizo una corta pausa _'…podría revelarte un poco los misterios de mi corazón.' _Mientras tanto yo escuchaba cada una de sus palabras atentamente.

Siguió diciéndome que por sus amigos no podía perder más tiempo conmigo, y que si hubiera peleado en serio desde el principio me hubiera matado. Luego me preguntó…

'_¿Podrás perdonar mi inmadurez?__'_

Simplemente le comenté que había notado sus acciones, sin embargo no me dejaría vencer. Ambas sonreímos apreciando nuestro reto. Continuamos con lo nuestro.

Peleamos duramente, haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo, cada una por un motivo distinto pero compartiendo la acción de pelear.

En uno de sus movimientos terminó sujetando a Bardiche con su dispositivo inteligente en otro modo que no fue el de espada. Intentaba imponer toda la fuerza que tenia en ese momento con tal de que no me quitara mi arma.

En un momento pude liberarme y nuestra pelea se pausó. Todo porque un rayo de un color violeta muy oscuro se formó fuera de la barrera e intentaba romperla. Supuse era el poder del Libro de la Oscuridad.

Mi rival y yo nos quedamos asombradas presenciando aquella luz oscura, y ahí fue el momento en que me dirigió la palabra…

'_Lo siento, Testarossa. La próxima vez será diferente.'_ Al terminar la nombre en algo similar a un grito. En el diciendo que no se retirara aunque más de su nombre no salió de mi boca. Pero terminó escapando de la batalla.

Todos fuimos protegidos gracias a la magia de Arf y Yuuno, aunque solo mi familiar estaba cerca de Nanoha y de mí. Luego mi bestia guardián suspiró. Cuando ya estábamos a salvo, el ojiverde nos preguntó telepáticamente si nos encontrábamos bien. Mi amiga fue quien le respondió en voz alta agradeciéndole a él y a mi compañera de cabello naranja. Mientras les hablaba terminé mirándola y una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, inconcientemente.

Cuando terminó de hablar observé como se dispersaba lo que quedaba de la barrera, volviendo a ver la oscuridad de la noche, acompañado de algunas estrellas que brillaban levemente. Todo como si nada hubiera pasado. Las otras dos a mi lado dirigieron su vista a mi punto de visión.

Volvimos a mi casa. Allí nos esperaba Amy que nos empezó a describir como era el Sistema de Cartuchos que ahora Bardiche y Raising Heart tenían instalados.

Dijo que eran difíciles de manejar y que normalmente no pueden integrarse en un dispositivo inteligente por cuenta propia, sin embargo, los nuestros aceptaron a pesar de que ella les advirtió que sus núcleos podían resultar dañados.

Me quedé mirando asombrada de lo que fue capaz de hacer mi compañero de batalla, todo por protegerme al haber fracasado cuando luchamos contra Signum y Laevantine.

Luego Amy nos informaba a Nanoha y a mí los tres modos que cada dispositivo tenía. El mío tenía el Modo Assault y el Modo Haken, su forma definitiva era Zamber. Nos advirtió que no debíamos utilizar sus formas definitivas, especialmente Nanoha. Todo porque el núcleo de Raising Heart fue reconstruido.

Una vez terminada esa charla comenzó otra por parte de Lindy-san y Chrono, Arf también estaba allí. Los tres reunidos en la sala que estaba cerca de donde nos encontrábamos.

El hijo de la Almirante se preguntaba en voz alta cuales serían los motivos para que _'ellos'_ deseen completar las páginas del libro. Su madre hacia lo mismo.

Mi familiar empezó a decir que no era de extrañarse esas cosas, después de todo el Libro de la Oscuridad era igual que las Jewel Seed y muchas personas querrían su poder.

Lindy-san y Chrono se miraron a la vez y el chico corrigió a Arf diciendo que ese tomo, en primer lugar, no se puede manejar como las Joyas Semilla. La Almirante continuó _'Antes y después de su hallazgo, sólo fue utilizado para generar destrucción y caos.' _También acotó que no hay ningún antecedente que demuestre lo contrario sobre su uso en el pasado.

Luego de un buen rato hablando del tema, Nanoha se fue a su casa con Yuuno en su forma de hurón.

Todos nos fuimos a dormir, fue un arduo día…

* * *

Al día siguiente no tuvimos contacto con las Guerreras de la Nube, sin embargo debíamos estar al tanto de los sucesos que ocurriesen, por lo tanto estuvimos en el Asura todo el día.

* * *

Hoy aprovechamos nuestra estancia en la Tierra para comportarnos normalmente, Nanoha y yo fuimos a la escuela. Luego de eso todo estuvo muy tranquilo. Me concentraba firmemente en adaptarme a mi nueva vida, así que prestaba atención a todo lo que los profesores decían, mas sin embargo mis inquietudes siempre se mantuvieron conmigo. El aprendizaje se me dio muy bien, por lo tanto era una de las estudiantes que más participaba. Aunque sentir la mirada de mi amiga fija cuando respondía las preguntas de los profesores me provocaba vergüenza. Ella se apoyaba desganada y sonriente sobre su pupitre, noté que tenía un leve sonrojo, y cuando cruzamos miradas no pude evitar que ese calor subiera a mis mejillas también. Ambas nos dirigimos una tierna sonrisa y seguimos con la clase.

La hora del almuerzo llegó. Arisa, Suzuka, Nanoha y yo nos quedamos dentro del salón para ver los modelos de celulares que había disponibles para mí. Me alcanzaron una reviste y quede sorprendida por la variedad de aparatos que existían. Escuché atentamente todo lo que mis amigas decían, me recomendaban un móvil que tuviera ciertas características y otras cosas más. Así pasó la tarde, a la salida del colegio Lindy-san fue a buscarme y las chicas no tardaron en comentarle lo que estuvimos hablando. La mujer se emocionó y no tardó en tomar una decisión… todas fuimos al centro de la ciudad, paramos en una gran tienda que tenía millones de marcas de lo que estaba buscando. Ya había decidido por uno, y cuando mi 'tutora' si es que puedo llamarla así, compró dicho objeto, le agradecí cortésmente y me dirigí hacia donde se encontraban mis compañeras.

Me disculpé con todas por la demora, se apresuraron en preguntarme si tenían un buen modelo y que cosas tenía. Simplemente me limité a mostrarles el manual causando que al unísono soltaran un pequeño grito de emoción, les sonreí satisfecha.

Cuando terminó aquel momento, nos despedimos de Arisa y de Suzuka, quienes se fueron en la limusina de ésta última. Fuimos a la casa donde nos establecimos para descansar. Lindy-san nos dejó solas por unos asuntos relacionados al Asura. Nanoha y yo subimos a mi habitación y comenzamos a charlar libremente. Me contaba sobre las actividades de nuestras dos amigas, a la vez que leía el manual de mi nuevo accesorio.

De pronto se escuchó como la puerta principal se abría y seguido a eso, la voy de Amy avisándonos de su llegada. Bajamos a recibirla, la ayudé con los víveres, era un momento tranquilo que lamentablemente se debió interrumpir a causa de una emergencia…

_**Continuará…**_

_**

* * *

**_

Ya se que no es lo que ustedes esperaban pero bueno, lamento muchisimo mi GRAN demora, solo puedo decir que estuve ocupada y sin animos de escribir, y ya me di cuenta que si me presiono es aun peor O_O

Tenia planeado que A's terminara en dos capitulos pero veo que fue dificil resumir esa temporada, por lo tanto lo demasse terminara definitivamente en el capi que sigue, (o eso espero, si es mucho no se si dividir y terminar con otro capi mas para tener en detalle, aunque supongo que los aburriria muchisimo...)

Bueno, falta poco para que comienze la parte mas WII de Nanoha, el instituto *,*  
xD  
espero sus reviews y agradezco nuevamente a todos los lectores y a la gente de convi por apoyarme =)

bsitos!

**xeonice**_**  
**_


End file.
